Lollipop
by Shangreela
Summary: "Axel a un plan. Un plan sophistiqué et subtil qui n'a aucune chance de rater. Axel est prêt." Pour Axel Day, même si je suis à la bourre *sourit innocemment*


Bon alors, ce truc, c'est vraiment pas pour les enfants. C'est du crack, mais du crack obscène xD

Et si ça vous plaît, **Ariani Lee** a écrit une séquelle, qu'elle postera **le 13 pour l'Akuroku Day !** C'est décapant et ça vaut le coup d'œil, comme tout ce qu'elle écrit, alors n'hésitez pas !

Et maintenant: please enjoy!

* * *

 **LOLLIPOP**

( _Sucking too hard on your lollipop ~_ )

* * *

IL FAIT BEAU. Il fait chaud. Axel a mis son tee-shirt vert deux tailles trop petit qui met son torse et ses yeux en valeur, son jean le plus slim – celui qui lui fait des jambes de six mètres et un cul d'enfer, ses plus belles baskets.

Axel est prêt.

w_w

IL MARCHE jusqu'au parc, calé sur le rythme de sa musique. Il a mis sa playlist _Sexy_. Des basses, de lourdes pulsations, des paroles évocatrices. Son sang commence à battre plus fort, plus vite. Il a chaud.

 ** _Do you wanna touch me there, where, where, yeah?_**

 _I need oh la la la_

 _I wanna love some more_

 ** _I didn't want to fuck you baby  
But you're pretty when you're mine_**

 _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 ** _Hold me up against the wall_**

 ** _Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_**

 ** _Make me bleed, I like it raw_**

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

 _Bodies together_

 ** _I want to fuck you like an animal_**

 ** _I want to feel you from the inside_**

 ** _I want to fuck you like an animal_**

w_w

IL EST 17 :38.

Assez tard pour éviter les marmots et encore assez tôt pour profiter de la lumière dorée qui commence à s'étaler sur le monde.

Le camion à glaces est là. Il n'y a plus personne, et le parc lui-même est presque désert.

AXEL RETIRE ses écouteurs et s'approche en souriant.

« Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, répond poliment l'employé.

Ah, _l'employé_. Il est blond. Il est petit. Il est foutrement canon. Il a des épis et les yeux bleus et de petites épaules étroites mais musclées.

 **Ça fait deux jours qu'Axel rêve de se le monter comme un poney.**

Incidemment, Axel a un plan. Un plan sophistiqué et subtil qui n'a aucune chance de rater. Axel est _prêt_. Axel est _archi_ prêt. Axel a trois capotes dans la poche gauche et un tube de lubrifiant format pocket dans la droite.

« Je voudrais une glace, s'il te plaît.

\- En pot ou en cornet ?

\- En cornet.

\- Combien de parfums ?

Axel sourit de son plus joli sourire et regarde son poney droit dans les yeux.

« C'est toujours meilleur avec deux boules, articule-t-il très soigneusement.

Poney-boy pince les lèvres et ferme les yeux l'espace d'un battement de cils. He he.

« Très bien, monsieur. Quels parfums ?

\- Il y en aurait au yaourt ? s'enquiert innocemment Axel. Il se lèche les lèvres et ajoute : C'est plus crémeux. Je préfère quand c'est crémeux.

\- Oui, répond Poney sans ciller. Pêche ou fruits de la passion.

\- Hmmm. Je suis quelqu'un de très passionné, ronronne Axel, mais juste pour cette fois, je vais prendre la pêche. La même couleur que ta peau. Ça fera de jolies boules.

Impassible, Poney se détourne pour s'emparer de la cuillère à glace et Axel le regarde œuvrer avec intérêt. Le mouvement de son bras tend son tee-shirt et fait bouger son tablier et accentue le relief de son cul. Hmmm.

« Pas trop grosses, les boules, s'il te plaît, demande candidement Axel sans cesser de le mater. Il faut que ça rentre dans ma bouche.

Pas de réponse, mais si c'était aussi facile, ça ne serait pas drôle. Le spectacle ne dure que quelques minutes, et il doit payer et s'en aller.

« À tout à l'heure, salut cordialement Axel en s'en allant.

Il se dirige vers un banc placé juste en face du camion de glaces et prend soin de rouler du cul en marchant. Le sien aussi, il est pas mal.

w_w

AXEL S'INSTALLE sur le banc. Mais attention, pas n'importe comment. D'abord, il se place bien au milieu du banc, mais un peu en avant. Puis il croise élégamment les jambes, pose sa petite serviette dépliée sur sa cuisse parce qu'il aime son jean, et s'adosse au dossier du banc. Là, parfait.

Axel attaque sa glace. Mais attention, pas n'importe comment. D'abord, il fixe Mon Petit Poney. Ensuite, il traîne le plat de sa langue de l'ouverture du cône au sommet de la deuxième boule et comme il veut se montrer convaincant, ne fait pas semblant. C'est lent, appuyé, lourd. Juste pour mettre dans l'ambiance.

Puis il recommence. Un second coup de langue, tout aussi lent et appuyé, mais avec les yeux mi-clos cette fois-ci. Hmmmm. Des petits coups de langues juste à l'endroit où les deux boules se joignent. La saveur de la pêche nimbe toute sa bouche. Elle a un léger goût salé, vers la fin. C'est délicieux. Il en veut plus.

Il n'est pas très loin du camion de glace, juste une petite poignée de mètre (c'est un petit parc, après tout), alors il sait à la seconde près quand Poney boy commence à l'observer. He he.

La pointe de sa langue ondule pour essayer d'aller plus loin, fouille la glace avec ardeur puis se retire, et suit de nouveau un long coup de langue – de l'autre côté, celui-là. Parce que ça commence à couler et qu'il ne faudrait gâcher, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être sûr de recueillir toutes les gouttelettes volages, il ouvre grand la bouche et – toujours sans lâcher sa proie des yeux – descend. Il scelle étroitement sa bouche à l'ouverture du cône et les joues creuses de succion, remonte lentement en laissant ses lèvres épouser les formes de ses boules de glace.

Ce qui est bien, avec les glaces au yaourt, c'est que c'est vraiment crémeux. Onctueux. Moelleux. Elle s'étale sur sa langue, nappe ses papilles, ses dents, son palais. Ça lui rappelle quelque chose d'autre. Il a l'impression d'avoir la bouche pleine et en action même lorsqu'il n'a rien sur la langue. Son jean est serré.

Ça fond aussi plus vite. La glace coule le long du cône, de ses doigts, de son poignet. Il en a plein les lèvres, ça lui coule sur le menton. Il se sent décadent.

Sans quitter du regard son joli poney, les yeux mi-clos, il se lèche la lèvre supérieure pour récupérer le fluide laiteux et, quel malheur, en rate sur son passage. Puis, lentement, il décroise les jambes, les écarte généreusement. Axel a bon cœur, il aime faire profiter les gens des bonnes choses. C'est pour ça qu'il lèche à nouveau sa glace, maintenant toute onctueuse et fondante, en y mettant tout son corps – sa langue et sa tête et sa nuque et ses épaules, un peu comme s'il léchait autre chose, comme si ce n'était pas de la glace qui maculait sa langue, et fait grand spectacle d'avaler.

Et après, il sourit. _Hello there!_ Mouvements dans le camion à glace. He he.

Il n'a pas encore fini sa glace, alors il se remet à l'œuvre. Même qu'il _s'applique_. Il n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, Axel. Alors il lèche, il aspire les gouttes de glace fondue qui coulent, suce sur l'arrondi fondant de sa glace, enroule sa langue autour de la boule, ferme les yeux de délice, ramasse du doigt quelques gouttelettes fuyardes et nettoie son doigt en le suçant avec enthousiasme. C'est de la _très bonne_ glace - pas trop épaisse, pas trop liquide juste la bonne consistance – alors il fait ça bien, menton levé, gorge exposée, et finit en remontant lentement le long de son index, les joues creuses, et son doigt sort de sa bouche avec un _pop !_ très gratifiant.

Axel a chaud. Il a chaud, la bouche humide et prête au travail et le jean _très_ serré.

Heureusement, il n'y a plus personne dans le camion à glaces. Il n'y a plus personne, car Mon Petit Poney s'avance à grand pas vers lui, le visage fermé mais le rouge aux joues.

L'estomac d'Axel se liquéfie. Il a chaud, son sang bat fort, la glace fondue colle à ses doigts et ses lèvres de manière familière, il a trois capotes dans la poche gauche et un tube de lubrifiant format pocket dans la droite et il est _prêt_. _Yes!_ Il sourit de toutes ses dents, hyper fier de lui, et tout en haussant un sourcil irritant, entreprend de lui faire voir jusqu'où exactement il peut descendre sur son cône de glace.

He he.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! J'ai pas pu poster hier, désolée^^

Si celui-ci vous a plu, je vous conseille d'aller lire la séquelle, écrite par **Ariani** et postée (prochainement) le 13 de ce mois, pour l'Akuroku Day : **_What did you expect?_**


End file.
